


Can’t Stop Feeling

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oblivious, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It sounda kinda serious if you guys are starting to share clothes and all.” He could still remember Stiles’ firm declarations that his ‘thing’ with Derek wasn’t anything more than a sex buddies kind of deal but clearly, things had changed. Clothes sharing was serious business in Stiles’ world, especially his plaid shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t Stop Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t even ask me what this is because it started out one way but then it went somewhere totally different. [Based on this image. ](http://candypinkcocks.tumblr.com/post/56915680463)

It was when he was taking another sip of his beer that Scott noticed the two inches of plaid shirt peeking out from under the leather jacket. So he leaned on the sofa arm, squinting at the man lying on the floor to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or anything before he asked, “Hey Stiles. Is Derek wearing your shirt?” And pink underwear. Huh. Scott had Derek pegged as a purely black undies guy.   
  


Brown eyes blinked owlishly at him before ducking down to eye the man sleeping on the floor a few feet away. Careful of the filled red cups that were outlining Derek’s body, Stiles leaned in to push the leather jacket up slightly. “Huh. I was wondering where that went.” Stiles’ comment was followed by a fond pat on Derek’s ass that made Scott roll his eyes and take another sip of his beer. Ugh, them and their PDA. And Stiles had to nerve to call him and Allison bad.  
  


"Since when do you guys exchange shirts?" Scott asked, watching Isaac nudge several glasses closer to Derek’s hand before he began to fill them with water. Derek was going to knock more than a few of the filled cups when he woke up. It was going to messy and Derek would no doubt yell at someone and Scott couldn’t wait to film it.  
  


Stiles was helpfully pushing several cups up against Derek’s feet when he replied, “I dunno. He mighta stolen that from our room the last time he was over. Hey Isaac, can you get those cups near his hand?” The curly haired teenager immediately began to adjust the cups in question.  
  


Humming, Scott held out a fresh stack of red cups towards Isaac. “If you squeeze some of those cups together,” He said while pointing towards Derek back, “I think you can get a few more in there.” Isaac pulled a few cups out and began to carefully make more room in the space Scott was pointing at.  
  


As he watched the pair work, Scott went back to the previous conversations. “It sounda kinda serious if you guys are starting to share clothes and all.” He could still remember Stiles’ firm declarations that his ‘thing’ with Derek wasn’t anything more than a sex buddies kind of deal but clearly, things had changed. Clothes sharing was serious business in Stiles’ world, especially his plaid shirts.  
  


They all froze when Derek groaned weakly, half expecting the man to wake up from his alcohol induced sleep because go figure, the man was a complete light weight. Three beers and he was done. But thankfully, Derek didn’t wake up. He didn’t even move an inch before he quietened and slept on.   
  


Letting out the breath that he wasn't even aware of holding, Scott gave Stiles a curious look as he waited for an answer. “It’s not like…” Stiles began, frowning at Derek’s lower back before he reached out to tug the man’s shirt down to cover the revealed skin. “We’re not going out or anything.”  
  


"Mmhmmm." Scott offered disbelievingly, eyes locked on the green and white plaid shirt edges that were sticking out from under Derek’s leather jacket. "Sure you’re not. It’s not like you go out for dinner or other stuff or spent a lot of time together hanging out alone or have each other’s stuff at each other’s apartments."  
  


Isaac didn’t even try to hide his amused snort, biting his lip when Stiles glared at him. Scott beamed at his best friend when the glare was directed at him. “That’s not  _dating_.” Stiles insisted, “That’s… just two guys hanging out together.”  
  


It was Isaac’s turn to reply this time. “You can’t be serious. It’s totally more than that.  _Anyone_ can see that.” The way Stiles’ eyebrow twitched at that made Scott feel a little bad. Maybe they shouldn’t push Stiles on the matter. But he  _was_ Stiles’ best friend and if Scott didn’t look out for his best interests (and call him out on his bullshit from time to time), then who would right?  
  


"He’s right you know." Scott added gently. Stiles was glaring down at Derek now, as though he was the one responsible for the entire conversation. Which….he kinda was. Sorta. In a round about way.  
  


Stiles sighed, plopping down cross legged on the floor behind Derek. “He asked me to go home with him for the holidays.” The freshman admitted in an odd tone. “To meet his family and all on Christmas. And to meet Dad.” Ha, ha! Scott knew it. He made a mental note to get himself an ice cream for the bet he’d won with himself. “And I said yes.”  
  


Some of the beer went down the wrong tube immediately, causing Scott to choke and sit up with a jerk. Stiles glumly stared down at Derek, “I know right?! What was I thinking?! I should have made up some excuse that Dad and I do Christmas alone or something but I wound up saying that I’d like him to meet Dad!”   
  


"So why are you saying that it’s not serious when you’re…" Isaac waved his hand at the couple, gesturing at their coupleness and general state.   
  


Stiles ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more before he ran it over his face with a sigh. “I dunno. We haven’t talked about it or anything. Plus in the start, we agreed that it wouldn’t be anything serious so this is…”  
  


"A total surprise?" Scott finished tentatively. Stiles’ miserable little nod made him slide out of his seat, crawl over to his best friend and give him a sideways hug. "It’s not bad you know. If  _he’s_ the one who wants you to meet his family then it means that he’s really into you! What’s bad about that?”  
  


Stiles eyed him the same way he had the time Scott had first admitted that he hadn’t seen Star Wars - with a great deal of doubt and ‘are you kidding me?’. “Uuuh the fact that he’s  _into me_   ** _seriously_**?” Stiles replied in a tone dripping with sarcasm. It made Scott bop him on the head with his half empty cup.  
  


"What’s wrong in that?" Isaac asked curiously. "You like him, he likes you. I don’t see a problem here." Scott nodded in agreement, honestly not seeing what the problem was because clearly reciprocation was happening in this case so yeah. What was the problem?  
  


With a groan, Stiles buried his face in his hands before whining. “You guys don’t  _get_ it! He’s  _into_ me!”  
  


With a thoughtful look at the back of Derek’s head, Scott asked, “Are you having trouble with the fact that he likes you?”   
  


"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed, more than a little wild eyed.   
  


Isaac raised his eyebrows in surprise before exchanging a bland look with Scott. “Maybe if keep telling him that, it’ll sink in faster?” He offered with a shrug.   
  


While Scott thought about the suggestion, Stiles went back to hiding his pink face in his hands while groaning about how it couldn’t be possible that a guy like Derek could actually like him. Sometimes Stiles wound up focusing on the strangest things. Scott gave his best friend a few pats on the head before saying, “Well he definitely likes you because if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have sat through an entire Marvel marathon with you.”   
  


"Cause he doesn’t really like watching movies." Isaac added, giving Stiles a pat on the shoulder. Stiles continued to mumble into his hands, slumping forward into his hands until he was a pink faced ball of odd misery.   
  


Love, Scott mused to himself, really was a weird thing that tended to affect people in odd ways. His usually level headed (if you use the term semi-loosely) friend was an embarrassed mess of denial while the object of his affections was lying passed out on the floor. Oh and had Scott mentioned that Derek didn’t enjoy going to parties but had come to this one just because Stiles had said he’d be there?  
  


He more than helpfully pointed this out to Stiles, grinning over his best friends’ head at Isaac when Stiles hissed, “You’re not  _helping_ , Scott.”  
  


"Course I am!" Scott chirped, leaning heavily on the other teenager. "I’m your best friend! All I do is help!"


End file.
